Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and electronic products. Such memory devices usually have a memory array with numerous memory cells to store information. These memory devices also have circuitry to transfer information to and from the memory array. Information can be stored into the memory cells in a programming operation. The stored information can be retrieved in a read operation or can be cleared in an erase operation. In semiconductor memories, there is continuous pressure to reduce component dimensions and fit more components in a given amount of chip area. As dimensions shrink, various technical hurdles become more significant.